Music Box
by Tetei
Summary: Takes place during Tezuka's sophomore year, where he meets Fuji. Unfortunately, Fuji's caught in a love triangle along with Oishi for Eiji. Extremely random story which I soon found similar to Game, Set, Match by sN0w (credit goes to this author here!)


Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis No Ohjisama!

**Please read the following**  
Just a warning that I do not pay much attention to personality because I just don't; so don't be surprised if you find the characters OOC. Also that I know this fanfiction has NOTHING to do with a music box, but I decided to call it a music box anyway. I'm currently finding a music box that looks like a small merry-go-round, anyone knows where to buy one tell me =P another thing is that I have poor writing skills. I sleep everytime in English class, so I know some punctuation, grammar, and vocabulary are incorrect = =; and reading great books do not help me either, because I hated reading ever since I was born, and that will not change in the future.  
  
Okay Ryouma fans... (I am not one btw) sorry that he's not in here ::dodges screaming fangirls:: since this is taking place when Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, and Inui were sophomores ; yea. Momo and Kaidoh are freshmen so they won't appear that much either ::absconds:: = =bb**!!Warning!!: **Shounen-ai (not yaoi)**Chapter I:** Fujiko, girl or boy?  
  
There was a new student who had transferred to Seigaku two weeks after he did; nor did Tezuka notice, nor did he care. The only things in this world worth caring for are his family, grades, and most importantly, tennis. Not in any particular order, except tennis is on the top. Relationships are just a waste of time, but perhaps friends might do.  
  
It was already sophomore year, and the registrations of the tennis club were expanding. "Fuji Syuusuke, are you present?" the coach called out, perspiring heavily, naming out the idle members of those who will soon be removed from the member list. A boy with brown hair that tickled down to the nape of his neck raised his hand and laughed out a "here!"  
  
Coach Ryuzaki sighed, "Finally you are here Fuji! I expect a presence for the rest of the year, or you're out..." she informed him, and then resumed to her elimination list. "Yes ma'am."  
  
**Ryuzaki-sensei:** # MA'AM?! I'M NOT THAT OLD YET!!!  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I understand."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME MA'AM!!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The teenager chuckled, as the whole court's divided attention was turned to the always-absent brunette, who was now making fun of the scariest coach ever in history [ryuzaki: I saw/read that...].  
  
The coach fumed, "Ten laps around the court, Fuji... NOW." The good thing about becoming a teacher was that you could punish the students whenever you felt like it, as long as you had a reason for it.  
  
The boy placed his racket on the bench and replied "Yes Ma'am," and ran out of the fenced courts for his worthwile punishment. The rest of the members blinked, once... twice, and resumed their interrupted game.  
  
"FUJI SYUUSUKE!!"  
  
Tezuka and Oishi sweatdropped at the sight of their sensei screaming her lungs out, at which it seems to be: the boy running outside the court. Eiji soon followed after, panting, "Wah! How do you two dress so quickly?! What's sensei yelling about?"  
  
"I guess it's to the student who's running. Ah, he's coming our way now!" The three of them turned as the runner sped around a corner, and stunned Tezuka and Oishi a bit when he said "Hello Eiji."  
  
"FUJIKO!!!" Eiji waved, noisily.  
  
Fujiko?! 'So it's a girl... his... I mean her voice was pretty feminine.' Oishi thought to himself, a bit envious.  
  
'Fujiko is a female's name [Tetei: sexist]... and this is the boy's tennis club...' Tezuka noted, figuring out the missing piece of the puzzle. 'Nickname perhaps, doesn't make sense for a girl to crossdress when there is such thing called the girl's tennis club [Tetei: schools are sexist].'  
  
"Eiji!" Oishi called out, but the redheaded acrobat already ran off to meet the girl who was just punished. 'Wait, why is there a girl here? In the boy's tennis club?' His heart skipped a beat, 'Could it be that Eiji has a girlfriend?' He had met Eiji last year when they were freshmen, and he had developed some feelings for the hyperactive boy.  
  
Tezuka glanced over, knowing a bit what was going on. Oishi had told him about his love conflict, when the first school year was coming to a halt. At first he found it grosteque, then he soon realized that whether his friend was gay or not... Oishi is still Oishi. At least Oishi didn't have feelings for him. When it comes to tennis, he has no time for relationships.  
  
"Oishi! Tezuka!" Eiji waved at his friends, dragging Fujiko behind him. "I want you to meet Fujiko! He's my classmate again this year!"  
  
The two nodded, then stopped. **He?!?!**  
  
"What's with the wide-eyed faces? I know you've never seen Fujiko during practices, nyah! He's too lazy to go, but he receieved a letter saying that if he wasn't going to attend the meetings; they're going to remove him from the club."  
  
Oishi nodded dumbfoundedly, trying to take this all in. Tezuka blinked, trying to understand what was going on. "Fuji Syuusuke!" Coach Ryuzaki came over, looking prissy. "Okay, I don't have time for arguments. Just go to take some light hitting, but no calling me ma'am."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I SAID...eh...?" the tennis instructor looked around, only to find the boy missing. "FUJI ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!"  
  
Fuji, by the bench picking up his racket, looked behind him, "Did you say something?"  
  
The coach sighed, "Never mind..."  
  
**Fuji:** ah...   
  
"Why do you call Fuji, Fujiko? It made me mistaken him for a girl..." Oishi asked Eiji, still a bit in shock.  
  
"When I first met him, I thought it was a girl, until I learned that his name was 'Syuusuke' so I started calling him Fujiko(1), nyah! So you're not the only one that mistaken him as a girl!" Eiji stuck his tongue out, adding to his playful nature.  
  
"Do I really look like a girl?" Fuji laughed suddenly, making all three of them jump and realize that Fuji was standing there the whole time.  
  
"F...Fujiko..." Eiji twitched, "Don't sneak up like that... it's scary..." Fuji merely laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about? I was here the whole time neko-chan(2)."  
  
Oishi stared. Neko-chan?  
  
'Hmm must be another nickname...' Tezuka stated to himself. 'These two... act as a couple...' Eiji sat on his hind legs and began pawing his face, the very action of a cat. Mew Mew. "Fujiko calls me neko-chan."  
  
Fuji brightly smiled and patted his neko-chan's head, making Tezuka dumbfounded, and could do nothing but examine the beautiful boy in front of him.  
  
He coughed, "We're wasting time." Fuji looked up.  
  
"Ah... you're right, and you are..."  
  
"That's Tezuka, Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed, flabbergasted that his friend didn't know the young talented tennis player. "He made it into the Regulars at freshmen year(3)! I can't believe you don't know him Fujiko..."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing Tezuka," Fuji complimented, not sounding at all amazed. "Nice to meet you, and you too Oishi." Oishi jerked up at the sound of his name, "Eiji has spoke quite often of you..." with that, Fuji had widened his squinted eyes(4). There revealed killer cerulean eyes, glaring at Oishi as if he could murder with a single glare. "And a little too much..." Fuji added softly.  
  
Oishi froze. "Mah, it's great to finally meet you, Oishi!" Fuji's face was returned to its normal... or Tezuka wouldn't say normal... but usual mood. Cheerful and bright, not like the murderous gaze he had just witnessed before. Eiji, however, seemed to have missed it.  
  
"Nya! That's Oishi!! He's so nice to me...!" Fuji nodded, and held out his hand for Oishi to shake. Oishi shakily shook it, still in shock. "What's wrong Oishi? You seemed nervous..." the boy remarked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nyah! Oishi! You look pale! Are you sick? Are you okay?" Eiji bounced over to his friend and checked his forehead for any signs of fever. "It's so hot out here, I'm not sure if you have a fever or not. When you have a fever, usually your face is all hot isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, your face looks flushed when you come down with a fever," Fuji answered. "Maybe some tennis would help calm down your problems." [Tezuka: note to self that Fuji is dangerous] Oishi didn't have a chance to answer and Eiji immediately pulled him towards an empty court. "Do you and Fujiko want to play a game? Careful, Fujiko is good! He beats me everytime, nyah!"  
  
No, Oishi wanted to say. Fuji's gaze seemed to have scarred him; could it be that Fuji likes Eiji as well? "Okay, Oishi want to play?"  
  
"Yea Oishi!!!" Fuji advocated, pulling his friend's sleeve.  
  
"Alright," if Fuji wanted to get to Eiji before he did, then he had no choice but to play. "Let's play."  
  
"Game Fujiko 40-10..." Eiji called out, acting as a referee. Oishi panted, and wiped a sweat off his brow. Eiji was right; Fuji is good, and it doesn't seem that he is trying very hard against him. His adversary is across from him, smiling. It's that same smile over and over again. Does he ever get tired of smiling?  
  
Is Fuji mocking him? Oishi gripped his racket, ready for the next round. No, he would not be abated like this in court. Fuji to serve.  
  
They played another game, 30-0... it seemed to him that he was loosing more and more each gamed he was playing. He couldn't let the flow continue like this, he had to control it. With one hard flat swing, the ball zoomed past the net, towards Fuji.  
  
This surprised Fuji. It was aiming right towards his stomach at incredible speed. "Shit..." without time to react, he moved the racket in front of him, making a lob. He knew what Oishi was trying to do, but that doesn't matter at all.  
  
Oishi leaped, and inserted all his energy on the slam. His eyes widened as he looked into Fuji's. Those are the very eyes of a wolf eying its prey; and before he could've done anything, within a flash, he heard the ball drop drop behind him. He looked back. The ball rolled, revealing its mark where it landed, straight on the line. Liners are good =P  
  
Everyone stared, including Tezuka. "Hmmm..." a voice appeared behind them. "A counter for a slam, within a flash... Higuma Otoshi..." everyone stared. It was the nerd [Inui: Excuse me... = =#]  
  
"Mah mah, you are very well informed," Fuji faked a chuckle, which seemed real enough for some people. "Inui..."  
  
The game continued on, Fuji kept on giving out free lobs, and Oishi kept on slamming them. Afterwards, he realized it was futile since his opponent kept on returning them with a Higuma Otoshi; and no matter how much he tried, the counter move seemed unbreakable. "You can't counter it, I don't see how can you counter a counterattack anyway(5)..." Inui stated.  
  
From that day on, the name of the tennis tensai was born.**End of first chapter**  
  
1. I was watching a Japanese cooking drama =P called 'My Little Chef' it's a good show... I recommend everyone to watch it! Anyway, there was one show where a near-to-divorce couple was at a restaurant... and the girl (she was PRETTY) said "Since when did we stopped calling ourselves by our first names? (insert guy name here) and Fujiko..." and I realized it was Fuji's nickname for Eiji, so I tried to take note which one was Fujiko and at the end... found out it was the girl's =P yup! Look up in google image search and you see pictures of anime girls but I suggest you not do that, because they have nudity there = =;; (ew)  
  
2. I got this from a fanfiction without permission and I apologize ;-; so I shall give credit here =P and advertise (am I breaking rules?). It's by a much better author than I am (I think all of you are...) and I just realized I have the same conflict as him/her T-T... okay everyone read this fanfiction or I shall come and hunt you down! URL:  
  
3. Did he? = =;; I read somewhere that Tezuka made it to the Regulars during freshman year. I'm not sure if this is true because I kind have forgotten Tezuka's past/moments since I don't pay much attention to him see I'm not much of a Tezuka fan... ::hides in UPS truck:: and uhh... I don't remember much of Tezuka... yea...  
  
4. I know it seems like Fuji's eyes are closed and most of the fanfics say that it's closed, but how the hell do you walk with your eyes closed? --; ( like that yes. I tried that many times and crashed into sofas, walls, and people. So most likely it's squinted since when you smile you kinda squint your eyes =P yup yup.  
  
5. Okay just to let you know that I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY TENNIS. I just swing the racket, and I miraculously hit the ball (I got an A in that class yay!) I really don't see what's so hard about tennis, but I don't see what's so fun about it either. I just like this anime... okay anyway, I'm not sure if you can counter a counterattack; then again please note that this authoress does not know how to play tennis!  
  
Oh and that 'ma'am' thing... isn't that funny now that I read it. But it really did happen in health class =P lol. We kept on calling her ma'am and she tried to give everyone detentions = =;  
  
Okay that was a lot and I'm not sure if you even decided to read them, but I suggest you read 3 AND go to the URL I gave you for the other better than mine 10x fanfiction =P which I think most of you already read. Also I found out that the music box is a actually a jukebox... a strange kind of jukebox, but you know... =P  
  
Review if you want, but I don't expect you to go this far = =; I know this chapter was short, and what made it long was all these notes... which wouldn't be in the next chapter, hopefully (I don't even think anyone is reading this).  
  
**Music:** Voyage by Ayumi Hamasaki (is it a music box I hear in the beginning =O?) (= =; ah give it up with music boxes already) (it's a xylophone, you morons) (do they use xylophones for a music box?) (dude people shut up) (aurgh SOMEONE is in a bad mood today) (all cuz of you now shut up) 


End file.
